Archivo:Jung Yong Hwa - One Fine Day
Descripción 정용화 (Jung Yong Hwa) 1st Album 어느 멋진 날 (One Fine Day) 2015.01.20 어느 멋진 날 (One Fine Day) Music Video Full Ver. 밴드 씨엔블루의 리더 정용화가 첫 정규 앨범 ‘어느 멋진 날’을 발매했다. '어느 멋진 날'을 통해 씨엔블루의 첫 솔로 주자로 나선 정용화는 동명의 타이틀곡을 포함해 총 10곡을 작사∙작곡하며 자신의 이야기를 진솔하게 담았다. 타이틀곡 '어느 멋진 날'은 기존의 음악과는 다른 스타일의 곡을 만들고 싶었다는 정용화의 고민이 담겨있는 곡으로, '어느 멋진 날'이라는 제목과 달리 이별 후에 혼자 남겨진 날들을 덤덤하게 풀어 쓴 역설적인 가사가 인상적인 곡이다. 특히, ‘어느 멋진 날’에 담긴 대조적인 의미에 맞춰 음반 재킷을 두 가지 버전으로 출시해 전체적인 콘셉트에 일관성을 더했다. 또한, 이번 앨범에서는 선공개곡 ‘마일리지(Mileage)’의 양동근을 비롯, 버벌진트, 윤도현, 대만의 인기 스타 임준걸(JJ LIN), 미국의 블루스 기타리스트 피터 말릭(Peter Malick) 등 내로라하는 아티스트들과 협업을 진행해 더욱 다채로운 앨범을 완성했다. 이외에도 정용화는 첫 정규 앨범 ‘어느 멋진 날’을 통해 스물 일곱 살이 된 자신의 지난 날들(27 years), 국적을 초월한 희망의 메시지(마지막 잎새, Checkmate), 만화에서 아이디어를 얻은 사랑 고백(원기옥) 등 자신이 바라보는 세상을 때로는 솔직하고, 때로는 위트있는 시선으로 풀어내며 뮤지션으로서 한층 성장한 모습을 보여주고 있다. 씨엔블루의 리더이자 메인 보컬인 정용화는 ‘아임 쏘리(I’m sorry)’, ‘류 캔 두잇(Ryu Can Do It)’, ‘캔트 스톱(Can’t Stop)’ 등 다수의 히트곡을 작사, 작곡하며 실력파 싱어송라이터로서의 면모를 과시해 왔다. 이번 ‘어느 멋진 날’을 통해 뮤지션 정용화의 더욱 깊어진 음악 세계를 느낄 수 있을 것이다. Jung Yong Hwa, the leader of the band CNBLUE, has released his first full solo album. Through his album and title track, “One Fine Day,” Jung Yong Hwa starts off as the team’s first solo, telling his sincere stories through his many self-composed tracks. The title track, “One Fine Day,” represents the artist’s desire to show off a different style than his previous work. Unlike the title, “One Fine Day,” the track is filled with paradoxical lyrics that describe the lonely days left after breaking up. The album jacket also adds on to the overall consistency of the concept by displaying two different versions that play along with the contradicting characteristic of the title track. Moreover, along with YDG who has teamed up with Jung Yong Hwa through the pre-release track, “Mileage,” Verbal Jint, Yoon Do Hyun, Taiwanese superstar JJ Lin, and American blues guitarist Peter Malick have also collaborated with the artist to add more variety to the album. In this album, “One Fine Day,” Jung Yong Hwa tells his story on his past 27 years of life (“27 years”), his message on hope that crosses borders (“Last Leaf,” “Checkmate”) and his animation-inspired thoughts on love and confession (“Energy”). He expresses his sincere views on life in a witty manner, proving his growth as a musician. Along with being CNBLUE’s leader and main vocal, the artist has created many hit songs in the past, such as “I’m Sorry,” “Ryu Can Do it,” “Can’t Stop,” etc., showing off his abilities as a singer-songwriter. Through “One Fine Day,” you can now witness and feel musician Jung Yong Hwa’s maturity through his deeper musical world. ▷OFFICIAL WEBSITE: http://fncent.com/jungyonghwa ▷OFFICIAL FACEBOOK: http://on.fb.me/1fgNi3K ▷JUNG YONG HWA TWITTER: https://twitter.com/JYHeffect ▷OFFICIAL TWITTER: https://twitter.com/CNBLUE_4 ▷OFFICIAL FANCLUB TWITTER: http://bit.ly/MT9dI5 ▷JUNG YONG HWA WEIBO: http://weibo.com/jyheffect89 ▷OFFICIAL WEIBO: http://bit.ly/1hool9J Categoría:Vídeos